Welcome Back, Plankton
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |producer = |supervisor = |coexec = |runners = & |avggrade = TBA}} Welcome Back, Plankton is the first episode of the second season of Better Days, and the 14th overall. Plot Sheldon and Karen Plankton join the Kelp City Retirement Complex after retiring from the fast food business, but that doesn't stop the Krabs vs. Plankton feud! Transcript Act I begins with an outer shot of the Retirement Complex, a car arrives, cut to the door opening, out comes Sheldon and Karen Plankton SHELDON: Here ya go my good man! a coin to the taxi driver TAXI DRIVER: Hey, wait a minute! This isn’t a quarter, this is closely “Chump Change”, but the p is crossed out! SHELDON: Hurry Karen! and Karen both bolt into the doors, as the driver hurls the coin at them, doors close, he grunts and drives off, cut to the interior, we then see them checking in, in the background, while Mr. Krabs walks into the room not noticing, talking to Mr. Shicowa KRABS: I think the 30th season of SpongeBob Fanon should finally bring in new writers, or at least some old ones that only wrote on a season or an episode. SHICOWA: Yeah, but they’re improving since the 26th season as it is, plus, the animation got more humane in the last 2 seasons. KRABS: True bu- Eugene can finish his sentence, he notices Sheldon and Karen KRABS: Plankton! turns to his left and notices Krabs SHELDON: Krabs?! What are you doing here? KRABS: Remember I retired 6 months ago? SHELDON: Yeah, but I thought you retired to Shady Shoals? KRABS: The Bikini Bottom Earthquake hit it, resulting in the building collapsing, and we had to move out, usually when things like that would happen, they’d rebuild it, but the local government doesn’t have the budget to. SHELDON: Well, it does make sense why we ended up here too. he says that, Karen walks over to him with papers in her hand KAREN: I got our room info and key, should I bring our stuff up there, or do you wanna help? SHELDON: I think I’ll help, this room is too crabby. they leave, Sheldon turns around and squints his eyes with a close-up shot, Krabs repeats the action, we then cut to a nighttime shot of the Retirement Complex, cut to Plankton and Karen setting up their beds, in pajamas KAREN: Sheldon, what do you think for breakfast tomorrow morning? SHELDON: Like, what do you mean? KAREN: Should we eat here, or go out and get Rechid Burger? SHELDON: Ehhh, i’d rather have us eat here in the morning, Rechid Burger isn’t as good as it was when it first started 60 years ago. to Karen in bed KAREN: Good point, I’ve had too much meat in my lifetime, anyway. Welp, good night. SHELDON: Good night, honey. shuts the light off, end of Act I Act II II Begins with a morning shot of the Retirement Complex, we can hear birds chirping, cut to Plankton and Karen waking up and yawning SHELDON: Good mornin’. KAREN: Mornin’. and Karen go to the bathroom where Karen washes her dashboard, and Sheldon brushes his teeth, we the cut to the dining room of the retirement home, Karen and Plankton sit down just as Mr. Shicowa and Mr. Krabs arrive near their seats, they notice KRABS: Hey! Those are our seats! SHELDON: Not anymore, me and Karen sat here first. KRABS: So that’s how it’s gonna be huh? SHICOWA: Relax Eugene, there are still seats by Eustace and Frank, let’s go over there. KRABS: Fine. they walk over to sit by Frank and Eustace, Karen asks Betty a question KAREN: So, how long have you been retired? BETTY: Wouldn’t you like to know. then cut to Krabs and Shicowa sitting next to Frank and Eustace EUSTACE: Who’s that guy? SHICOWA: Oh, that’s Krabs’ former arch-enemy known as Plankton. EUSTACE: Oh, that asshole? SHICOWA: What? EUSTACE: When Krabs and I first met, he was discussing with me about Plankton and all the crap he pulled in the past, and it’s pretty shocking. SHICOWA: Can you at least tell me one thing he did? EUSTACE: He made a robot of Eugene and pretended to be him. SHICOWA: What the hell?! to Plankton and Krabs looking at each other across the table KRABS: What are you looking at? SHELDON: A loser who somehow got a franchise. KRABS: At least I’m still making money, you never made any profit in your whole life! SHELDON: That’s it. throws some eggs at Krabs FRANK: FOOD FIGHT! throws some bacon at Plankton, he opens his mouth and swallows it. Betty throws some berrys at Karen, Frank takes a piece of pie and eats it, the other oldies begin throwing food, 2 retired wrestlers throw food at each other than start physically fighting, Mr. Richards walks in MR. RICHARDS: What the hell is going on here?! all stop as he says it, and stair at Mr. Richards BETTY: Plankton started it! MR. RICHARDS: Who? BETTY: Plankton! MR. RICHARDS: Sheldon Plankton, or Karen Plankton? BETTY: Sheldon Plankton. MR. RICHARDS: That’s it, Sheldon, you’re staying in your room for the rest of the day. SHELDON: But! But! But! MR. RICHARDS: Go! to a retired old man named Steve STEVE: Laughs You said butt. CORNELIUS: Laughs Yeah laughing with Steve to Karen sitting in a chair, Betty and Judy plop down on a couch near her KAREN: Hey guys! and Betty don’t acknowledge her, and open up the popcorn bag, begin eating and watching TV KAREN: Ok, what’s your deal with me? BETTY: Do you really want to know? KAREN: Yes! BETTY: Your husband is being a douche to our friends. KAREN: Yeah I know he can be a handful but it’s not my fault! JUDY: But he’s your husband, you should talk some sense into him! KAREN: I try and try, but he never listens! JUDY: Well, either try again, and harder than before, or accept the fact that me and Betty won’t be friends with you. she finishes her sentence, Act II ends / fades to black. Act III III begins with a sunset exterior shot of the Retirement Home, cut to Mr. Krabs’ room, he’s sitting on his bed, and Mr. Shicowa KRABS: Sigh To be honest, I thought i’d be able to get away from Plankton’s shenanigans when I retired, but he somehow just won’t learn to be friends with me. SHICOWA: I thought you guys were friends a few times. KRABS: Well, he got angry with me and tried to steal the formula I first made, then he turned out to still be evil, cont KRABS: cont luckily I gave him a joke formula that time, and we beat up Burger Beard and he returned the formula to me, which normally he wouldn’t’ve done. SHICOWA: Maybe if you try to apologize and become friends with him, retirement won’t seem so bad! KRABS: To be honest, out of all the years, I’ll be willing to this time. SHICOWA: Great, what time to do you think you can do it? KRABS: How about dinner time? SHICOWA: Sounds good, I’ll see if Karen’s up to it. KRABS: Okay. Mr. Shicowa exits his room, we cut to the hallway where Karen is rolling down and she sees Mr. Shicowa, and goes up to him KAREN: How’s Krabs? SHICOWA: Uh, first of all, hi, I’m Mark Shicowa. KAREN: Oh! Hi, I’m Karen Charlette-Plankton. SHICOWA: Oh, so you’re married to Plankton? KAREN: Yeah, I was coming up here to see if Krabs was alright. SHICOWA: Well, we had a discussion and he’s willing to apologize and be friends with Plankton. KAREN: Great. SHICOWA: How come? KAREN: I’m trying to get Sheldon and Krabs to be friends, or at least, neutral towards each other. SHICOWA: Okay, let’s just hope this goes as planned. KAREN: Alright, I’ll meet you and Krabs downstairs in a bit. SHICOWA: We figured dinner time. KAREN: Perfect! SHICOWA: See ya then! Karen begins walking down the flight of stairs while Shicowa goes the other direction, we fade to the dinner table where everyone is sitting down, Plankton is glaring at Krabs, while Krabs is just looking at Plankton KRABS: Plankton, why can’t we be friends? SHELDON: Why should we be friends? KRABS: We both have the same goals in life, we both love to make money. SHELDON: The only thing I like doing is trying to run you- he says “you” he grabs a piece of corn SHELDON: -out of BUSINESS! he says “BUSINESS!” he throws it straight at Krabs, it hits him right in the eye, he immediately screams and throws the steak right back at him, a food fight ensues, Adam takes all the steaks and shoves them in his shirt, looks around and quickly runs out of the room, the fight continues. KAREN: Oh Neptune! food fight continues KAREN: Stop it! Stop it! gasps for air for a second KAREN: STOOOOOOOP IIIIIIITTT!!!! stops fighting and stairs at her, Shicowa in the background KAREN: You two were friends once, and now you can’t stop hitting each other with knives! You guys were friends as kids! Inseparable, best, friends, then this stupid formula was invented and BOOM, now you’re not. Remember when SpongeBob and Sheldon were friends that one time? But it turned out it was all a silly scheme, and again, Plankton did that to Krabs, only to turn back into his evil self again. I remember he turned the whole town of Bikini Bottom into morons just to get that stupid formula. You guys shouldn’t be fighting, you guys should be best friends. You both share the same interest. Because of Sheldon, I’m excluded from everyone else in this home because they have problems with Sheldon taking Krabs’ spot. So please, can you two just, make up? beats of silence fall into the room PLANKTON: Fine. KRABS: Alright. both shake hands PLANKTON: The rivalry is over, my friend. KRABS: Indeed. music plas as the retirees clean up, and begin eating their dinner, we fade to an exterior shot of the Retirement Complex at night, fade to black. 2 beats. Fades from black to the next day, exterior shot of the Retirement Complex, it’s noon, we cut to the TV room, Karen walks over to a chair, next to Judy and Betty KAREN: Is this seat taken? BETTY: Nope, it’s all yours. both smile, Karen sits down and begins playing cards, cut to Krabs walking over to the couch, he sees Plankton KRABS: Anyone sitting here? looks up SHELDON: Nope, all yours pal. Krabs walks over, and sits down on the couch right next to him, puts his arm around Plankton KRABS: Good to be friends again. SHELDON: Yeah. pan out to see Mr. Shicowa, Frank, Walter and Dave all sitting on chairs next to them, also watching TV. WALTER: What?! panning, fade to exterior of the retirement complex, fade to black, end of Act III, and the episode. Appearances *Eugene Krabs *Mark Shicowa *Sheldon Plankton (official debut) *Mr. Richards *Karen Plankton (debut) *Betty Grayson *Eustace Wendell *Walter Ben *Dave Finnigan *Adam Fishman (cameo) *Judy Holland (debut) *Taxi Driver (debut) Trivia *This is the first episode with Karen, and the 2nd with Plankton. *This episode has an alternate opening parodying Saturday Night Live, but it was changed for unknown reasons. *This episode references real SpongeBob episodes like "FUN", "Friend or Foe", "New Leaf" and the second SpongeBob SquarePants film, "Sponge Out of Water". *This is the first episode with a full writing/revisioning staff consisting of: ** ** ** & ** ** ** ** ** Category:PG-13 Category:Better Days Category:2018 Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Season Premiere